


More Fun with Someone Else

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bar, Drinking, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy and Maria have a drink and ponder the state of dating in the world.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	More Fun with Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Day 5 prompt is Alone.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

Darcy headed to the mostly empty bar and sat herself down two stools away from the other patron. Only after she ordered her drink and looked around did she realize who that other patron was.

"What brings you here, Miss Lewis?" The dark-haired woman at the end of the bar turned slightly on her stool to address Darcy.

Darcy smirked and snickered a little. "Seemed too sad to be heading home before nine after a crapass date on a Tuesday night. So drink time it is. What's your excuse, Ms. Hill?" The way she said her name was highly deliberate.

Maria chuckled just a little bit before shaking her head. "Ugh, can we cut to first names?"

"Sure." Darcy chuckled.

"Kind of the same. Had to tell him to take a hike." Maria took a long drink as Darcy's arrived.

"Apps don't really make it easier. They just help you find the asshats faster." Darcy took a sip of her drink and handed the bartender a tip.

"Ain't that the truth. Looking for a relationship?"

"Maybe. Who knows. At this point I'd be pleasantly surprised to find someone who comprehends the word no in any context. No, that's not the drink I want. No, you can't come to my place. No I don't want your hand on my boob in the middle of a bar two seconds after I meet you."

"The women are, on average, less likely to be dipshits, but they also don't respond as frequently. And some of them actually are looking for relationships and not no strings attached entertainment." One more long drink finished off what Maria had in hand and she motioned to the bartender for another.

"No time or just no interest in a relationship?"

"No time. And relationships always seem to be so messy and complicated."

"Yeah they are." Her tone both enthusiastic and dry, somehow. 

"But it's also a pain in the ass to find no strings entertainment that doesn't also come with some kind of complication. Maybe that's just the price for not being alone." Maria patted the barstool next to her and crooked her finger at Darcy.

Maria was hard to say no to, she kind of commanded every situation she was in, at least as far as Darcy had seen. She scooted down the bar and sat down next to Maria. "Maybe. Does seem like there ought to be better ways. But then, humans are messy creatures."

"That we are." Maria took another gulp as soon as her fresh drink arrived.

Darcy decided to go for a bigger sip, see about making more of a dent in her first drink, plus the way Maria drank just looked more satisfying. Maria smiled and laughed softly when she did. At least Darcy didn't cough or choke or something, but it definitely didn't look as cool as when Maria did it. "Okay, that isn't as easy as it looks."

"Takes some practice. Not that it's really a useful life skill."

"Sure it is. Makes you look formidable, not someone to fuck around with, which is obviously true. Plus it looks cool." Darcy shrugged a bit and smiled.

"You seem formidable in your own way. I've read your files, I wouldn't fuck around with you if given a choice. Well, colloquially. Literally I would fuck you if you wanted me to." A sort of lopsided smile pulled at Maria's lips.

Darcy laughed and probably turned a few shades of red before licking her lips. "Is that a proposition?"

"Yup." Maria leaned in a little closer. "No strings, just fun. You interested?"

"I've been on a bit of a dry spell, so I'm leaning toward yes." Darcy wasn't usually a one-night stand sort because she got nervous about dealing with someone she didn't really know. But Maria, she knew, at least well enough to feel safe about spending the night with her.

"So have I. I do what I can for myself. But sometimes I just don't want to do it alone. It's more fun with someone else." Maria's fingers brushed along Darcy's arm while hooking her in her stare.

"Very true." Darcy nodded with a likely stupid grin. She then did her best to throw back the rest of her drink, making Maria laugh again before doing the same.

"Let's get out of here." Maria tossed some money on the bar for the bartender and grabbed Darcy's hand.


End file.
